Not Enough
by AntigoneFive
Summary: The "Revolution" in Boston has begun and Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles struggle not only to catch a killer but to come to terms with their evolving relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em (they are the property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT) and I'm not looking to make a profit, just having a little fun!**

Chapter 1

"Glad to see Boston's Finest so hard at work." Dr Maura Isles crossed her arms and grinned as Detective Jane Rizzoli's paper basketball thumped off the side of the trash can and rolled to the floor.

"Damnit Maura! I was gonna be five for five!"

"Ha!" Frost shouted jumping from his chair and doing a rather frightening victory dance, "Pay up, Rizzoli! 10 bucks!"

Jane grumbled as she fumbled around in her messy desk drawer and pulled out a ten dollar bill, "I would have had it!" She glared at Maura but couldn't help but smile at her radiant best friend.

"Clearly, this department doesn't not have enough to do." Maura perched on the edge of Jane's desk her black Burberry skirt edged up her muscular legs revealing the classic Burberry plaid lining. Jane's eyes quickly looked at the empty white board that detailed the current homicides in the city of Boston.

"Maura, I think we have put ourselves out of a job, the criminals know how badass this department is and we've chased them all off." She propped her feet up on her desk and leaned back in her desk chair, hands folded behind her head, "I should have taken a page out of Korsak's book and just strived to be mediocre."

"Yeah," Korsak snorted, "this department was nothing until you showed up Rizzoli."

Maura pushed Jane's feet off her desk causing the detective to whip forward, "Korsak, despite your predisposition towards small fury animals and the fact that you wear the same three suits over and over again, I think you are an excellent detective."

Korsak blushed above his white beard and leaned forward, "Well, thank you Dr. Isles, coming from you that is quite a compliment."

"Jesus! Do you all need a moment alone?" Jane looked at Frost, "I think I'm gonna puke, can I borrow one of your barf bags?"

"He used them all on the last case." Korsak joked.

Jane's phone rang, temporarily ceasing the friendly banter, "Rizzoli." Maura watched as Jane's body language change immediately, her back straightened and she sat forward, "Who is calling?...Very well…no it isn't necessary but it does help validate your claim…Sir…Sir…" Jane slammed her phone on the desk, "Damnit."

"What's up?" Frost asked, "Not that I want anyone to die but I gotta find something to do…"

"Well, an anonymous gentleman caller, middle-class, white, late 20's early 30's, says that at the movie in the park this evening the revolution will begin."

"What the hell does that mean?" Korsak spun his pen between his fingers.

"What parks have movies at night?" Frost asked.

"Boston Common used to, we would go when I was a kid, I don't know if they do it anymore." Maura leaned over, her shoulder brushing Jane's. Jane tried not to breathe finding her friends scent to be intoxicating. Maura manipulated the computer with ease of a computer scientist.

"Yes, tonight they are showing Roman Holiday." Maura stood up and smiled.

Jane smiled up at her friend, "Wanna go to the movies tonight?"

"I would love to detective."

"Hey!" Korsak interjected, "I wanna go!"

"Me too!" Frost took a sip of his tepid coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em (they are the property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT) and I'm not looking to make a profit, just having a little fun!**

Chapter 2

Jane must have changed her outfit for twelve times before settling on the jeans, black v-neck and light weight black jacket to hide her 9mm Beretta. She stood outside Maura's front door and tried not to fidget. She'd stood here hundreds of times, gone out with her best friend as many if not more times but something had shifted in Jane. Any proximity to Maura would cause Jane's stomach to flutter, a whiff of her perfume would cause an ache so real that Jane didn't know if she could survive it. She longed to make Maura smile, to listen to her Googling about random things no normal person should know or care about. She was falling. Hard.

Maura opened the door. Dressed in a flower print sun dress with a pink cardigan sweater over her petite shoulders Jane was startled by her beauty, "What's wrong? Is my outfit hideous?" Maura looked down at her dress.

"No!" Jane said a bit too loud, "No, no you look, you look…"

Maura studied her blushing friend, "I look what Jane?"

"Beautiful." The word was barely a whisper.

Maura smiled, "You look stunning as well."

"Uh, thanks."

"Now get in here and say hello to your favorite tortoise while I finish up. Bass misses you."

The crowd spread out in front of the large make-shift screen. Blankets of varying colors and sizes were spread out on the grass like multi-colored postage stamps. Lovers fed each other treats and children chased each other to the dismay of their parents. "See, you teased me for bringing a blanket and a picnic but how else would we blend in?"

"Very carefully?" Jane answered.

"The movie starts in less than ten minutes we better find a spot!"

Jane couldn't help but smile at Maura's enthusiasm, "we're here to work Maura."

"I know but that doesn't mean we can't have a tasty meal and a little fun now does it?"

"I guess not." Jane grumbled. They found a spot to the right of the movie screen away from the densest population of people along a row of oak trees. Jane helped Maura spread out the blanket and Maura swatted her hand away when she tried to reach into the picnic basket.

"Not so fast detective!" She pulled out a Tupperware container filled with ripe sliced fruit followed by a another Tupperware with chilled sliced chicken breast. Jane's stomach growled. "Hungry?" Maura asked as Jane tossed a piece of cantaloupe into her mouth.

"Apparently!" Jane grabbed a strawberry slice, "Is it wrong of me to hope that Frost and Korsak don't find us?"

Maura stared at her friend, "Why is that, Detective? You don't want to share your companionship with anyone but me?"

"I don't want share the food with Korsak! Have you ever seen that man eat?"

Maura playfully swatted at Jane, "Here, try this, it's Caciocavallo podolico cheese." Maura held a piece of white strong smelling cheese to Jane's mouth.

"Wait, wait," Jane moved her head away from Maura's outstretched hand, "I learned long ago not to eat something I haven't seen." She plucked the piece of cheese from between Maura's fingers and studied the cheese.

"It's delicious and can only be made in Southern Italy between the months of May and June while the wild Podolico cows have had their calves and are lactating."

"Too much information…how much does this cheese cost?"

Maura busied herself pulling out the rest of the contents from the picnic basket, "You don't want to know, just eat it before I take it back."

"You're right," Jane grumbled, "I would probably stroke out if I knew how much it cost. Bottoms up!" She tossed the expensive cheese into her mouth. "Not bad, it tastes like Munster cheese."

"Jane Rizzoli! It does not taste like Munster cheese and you know it!"

Jane laughed and reached for a piece of chicken. "You know," Maura looked at Jane disapprovingly, "we have plates."

"Of course we do! But this is more fun. Relax. Dr. Isles, let your hair down."

Maura patted her hair, "My hair is down Jane." Maura went about putting together perfectly balanced plates that looked like something that should have been in a food magazine. Jane laid on her back and tucked her hands behind her head. Despite the glow of the city lights Jane could make out a few of summer's constellations. When she was a child she loved summer, long days and short nights, softball, and Red Sox games on the living room TV in her parents' house. She never quite fit in with the boys in the neighborhood, it didn't matter that she was as fast and as athletic as them, and the girls would take one look at her skinned knees and unruly hair and have nothing to do with her. Rizzoli had never found her place until she joined the Boston Police Department. Sure, her peers would give her gruff and she had to fight for her territory and each of her many success but it was only when Dr. Isles, The Queen of the Dead took the position as the Medical Examiner did Jane find herself among someone who was, who is, as odd as she.

"Jane," she felts a soft hand on her shoulder, "Jane, the movie's starting."

She sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes, "I uh, I uh must have drifted off."

"What were you dreaming about?" Maura handed Jane a plate filled with delicious looking food.

"Nothing, what makes you think I was dreaming?"

"You were smiling."

Jane felt her cheeks grow warm, "I don't know, summer I guess."

"I hated summers."

"Why?" Jane was perplexed as to why anyone would hate the freedom of summer.

"My parents would send me to different residential camps every summer. Mostly they were at Universities, but it was hard to go every summer and be ostracized by a new group of people."

"I bet." Jane popped a strawberry slice into her mouth. "I never got to go to camp. What kind of camps did you go to?"

"Everything from horseback riding camp to piano camp." Maura stared off studying the different groups of people that were trying to watch the movie despite the distractions associated with watching a movie in a large park in the middle of an even larger city.

"Which was your favorite?"

"I don't know. Piano camp I guess. I got to spend a lot of time alone and I was excellent, of course, but not the best person there so I didn't have to worry about that target being on my back."

Both women looked up simultaneously as a branch from the old oak tree to their right creaked and groaned. A pop quickly followed and a body swung down, daggling from a thick tree branch.

"I guess the revolution has begun." Jane dryly commented climbing to her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em (they are the property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT) and I'm not looking to make a profit, just having a little fun!**

Chapter 3

Despite the excitement most people had cleared out of the park although a few onlookers hung outside the perimeter established by the uniformed officers that responded to Jane's call. Jane and Maura stood facing each other, each from their own latter, the victim hanging between them.

"What can you tell me Maura?" Jane studied the young woman who was dressed as if she was from The Scarlet Letter.

"Not much at this point that you can't see with your own eyes. I will be able to tell us more once we get her down."

"There is some sort of contraption that released, causing her to fall. I can't get high enough to see it. We need a cherry picker or something."

Jane climbed down the latter and called for someone to bring a cherry picker to the park as Maura instructed the crime scene techs to carefully cut the body down.

"No one saw anything suspicious," Korsak commented, "I'm thinkin' this thing must have been set up way in advance."

Jane nodded, her mind reeling as she processed all the information, "Frost," she turned towards the Detective who had has back to the body, "any of the gawkers catch your attention."

"No," he wouldn't turn to face Jane, "no single individuals, no one standing out in the crowd. I'll go look again."

The crime scene techs laid the body gently on a plastic white sheet and moved back so Dr. Isles could work her magic. Jane perched across from her. The victim was beautiful, her blond hair flowed around her shoulders framing her thin face, her face was pale and her nose had a smattering of light freckles, a young lady who should have had her whole life ahead of her.

Jane watched as Maura's agile fingers carefully removed the noose and bagged it in an evidence bag. Her eyes never left the body, "she was dead before she was hung." Before Jane could ask Maura answered, "there is no bruising around her neck, just rope burns from the friction of the fall and the rope, obviously. Upon preliminary inspection there are no external signs as to the cause of death."

Jane got to her feet and stepped back from the body, Maura's blanket and picnic had been destroyed by the plethora of boots and shoes that had been trampling the scene. She circled the tree, her gloved fingers absently running along the tree trunk, her eyes scanning for something, anything, a trinket of truth that would bring the dead woman peace.

"Are you okay?" Maura stopped Jane's circling, she studied her friends face.

"Yeah, there is just something very bizarre about all of this. An anonymous message about the beginning of a revolution, the location, the victim rigged to fall…symbolism, our unsub is communicating to us via symbolism."

"Rizzoli," Korsak called, "you might wanna come take a look at this." Korsak was standing 20 feet from the tree and staring up into the branches. Jane joined him and looked to where he was pointing in the tree. A tiny red light blinked.

"Maura!" Jane shouted and ran towards her friend, her arms wrapped around Maura just as the explosion sent them flying through the air. Jane laid on top of her friend protecting her from fiery debris that rained down on them. Pieces burned through her jacket and t-shirt singing her back. She made sure her limbs and body covered Maura's.

"Jane! Maura!" Frost cleared the smoldering debris off of Jane's back and helped her roll off of Maura. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I think I killed Maura."

"No, no," Maura slowly sat up, "I'm fine." She cocked her head to the side, "You saved my life."

"Nah." Jane looked at the burning debris that spread out in a wide arch around the tree. Cops and emergency personal appeared, stamping on the little fires and helping their injured comrades.

"You're bleeding." Maura hurried to Jane's side, gently touching her forehead, her fingers tips becoming damp with Jane's blood.

"Maura, I'm fine." She looked around her, "we gotta help the others." Jane struggled to her feet hoping no one saw her momentary dizzy spell. A half dozen officers and crime scene techs lay in various states of disarray, clothes torn, blood and burns covering their exposed flesh. They worked quickly and quietly, applying pressure to wounds and helping people move away from the burning tree. The EMT's arrived and started sorting individuals who could be treated in the field and those who needed to be transported.

"Where in the hell are the fire trucks?" Korsak ran his hand through his grey hair. "This whole place is going to go if they don't get here soon."

"Korsak!" Jane called, "I need you to help me move Officer Barnes." Korsak hurried over to Jane and helped her lift the 6'5" 255 pound Barnes to his feet. The left side of his face was burned and angry blisters had already begun to form over the red flesh. By the time they got him to an ambulance the sirens from the fire trucks wailed in the distance.

"It's about damn time." Korsak mumbled. His brow face was drenched in sweat, his shirt stuck to his body.  
>"Detective Rizzoli?" A petite paramedic looked gentle took her arm to catch her attention, "you need to let me look at your back and head."<p>

Jane smiled politely and gently pulled her arm away, "I'm fine, we gotta get the others away from the tree."

"Let the others," she smiled, "you've lost a lot of blood and your back has some pretty serious burns on it."

"Really," Jane stared at the woman's name tag, "Collins, I'm fine. I need to help the others."

Maura appeared at her side, "you need to help yourself. At least let me check you out. Look," she gestured towards the tree that the fire fighters were dousing with water. "Everyone is safe, let me help you. Please…"

Maura borrowed an emergency kit from one of the paramedics and led Jane over to an empty bench. Her fingers were gentle as they palpated Jane's head looking for the source of the blood. "You have a small abrasion above your left year. It doesn't need stitches but let me clean it up." Her fingers were gentle but sure as she cleaned the wound and applied some ointment. With a clean gauze pad that she dampened with water from a bottle, she wiped the blood off of Jane's face.

Jane looked away, embarrassed for Maura to see her in a weakened state. Maura's fingers were gentle under her chin as she turned Maura's face towards her. The kindness is Maura's eyes was too much for Jane, she shifted her gaze to the tree that was now just a charred smoking stump. Maura moved to sit behind Jane on the bench and had to swallow the gasp that rose in her throat. Seven or eight burns that ranged from an inch to three slashed across her back.

"Jane, honey, we need to go somewhere a bit more private, I need to take your shirt off to treat your wounds."

Jane smiled, "Is this your way of telling me you like me?"

"Maybe." She got to her feet, "Now come on, maybe we can commandeer one of the ambulances."

Jane was thankful for the pain, it distracted her from the fact that she was standing, topless in an ambulance with Dr. Maura Isles. "Most of these burns are second degree and should heal on their own with minimal scaring. We will keep them covered and check them daily."

"Can I put my shirt on now? I'm feeling a bit exposed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em (they are the property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT) and I'm not looking to make a profit, just having a little fun!**

Chapter 4

Maura's autopsy tools gleaned on the metal tray, they were perfectly straight, sharp and ready to perform the task she had done hundreds of times. She completed all the external exams, doubled checked her observations, and recorded them once more. She picked up her scalpel and wiped an invisible smudge off of the blade with a white rag.

"Maybe this will help." Jane's voice echoed through the quite morgue causing Maura to jump slightly.

"Peter, Paul, and Mary!" she exclaimed turning towards her best friend who held two cups of coffee in her hands. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." She extended one of the cups of coffee towards Maura. "Maybe you should take a break?"

Maura replaced the scalpel, making sure it lined up with the other instruments, ready in case she ever was. "Oh yeah." Jane followed Maura into her office and sat across from her best friend, she stifled a gasp as the burns on her back stretched.

"How's the back? You should let me look at your wounds?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Really," Maura got to her feet, "you should let me check for infection."

"I'm fine Maura. Listen, you can look later, if you want."

"Any luck on identifying our victim?"

"Sarah Jopling, 25, she read tarot cards in Salem. Frost and I are gonna head out there."

"Can I come? I've always wanted to go to Salem!"

"Hmmm…how about you give me a cause of death before the end of the day and I will take you there as soon as we have a day off." Jane tried to hide her smirk.

"Fine, fine, go away then so I can get to work!"

Korsak looked up from his desk Jane reentered the squad room, he looked like she felt, disheveled, unsure of where to go or what to do. Three of their own had been killed, many more injured. Maura could have been killed. Jane swallowed the thought, pushing it deep, storing it behind the other things she didn't want to think about.

"You ready to head out?" She asked Frost.

Even through summer had officially ended tourists still swarmed to the infamous streets of Salem. Women wandered by with pointy black hats and t-shirts that read "I've been bewitched!" Children waved wands and chased each other around the peeling trunks of old maple trees. Rizzoli and Frost made their way from Salem Commons down Church Street.

"Is it ironic that we are looked for a shop called 'Not Your Mother's Wand' on 'Church Street?'

Frost laughed, "yeah, it is little bizarre. Honestly, I would be creeped out if this place was so commercial." He pointed to a display in a shop window, "Look at that, love potions, voodoo dolls, hair re-growth salve."

"Maybe we should pick some up for Korsak?"

Not Your Mother's Wand was located in what some would consider to be the heart of Salem. A black cat, of course, sat in the shop's window at the base a cauldron that spewed smoke. The shop was cluttered with shelves filled with herbs, candles, oils, and gem stones. People cluttered in groups of twos and threes examining different merchandise.

Rizzoli and Frost approached the woman behind the counter who was dressed in a long black dress, a gauzy purple scarf wrapped around her ample shoulders. "Good afternoon. I'm Detective Rizzoli, this is Detective Frost we are from the Boston PD." The woman's green eyes darted back and forth between the two detectives. "We are looking for Melissa Saunders."

"Shhhhh…" the woman leaned across the counter, "that's me, I am known here by my spirit name Madame Zolinda."

It took all of Rizzoli's self-discipline not to laugh, "Well, Madame Zolinda, is there somewhere slightly more private we can talk?"

"Of course, of course, please follow me." Madame Zolinda led the detectives through the store. She pulled back a heavy velvet black curtain. The hallway was narrow and smelled like moth balls and incense. They passed doorways labeled with elaborate signs with the names of psychics and whether they were or were not "in session."

"Quite the racket they have going on here." Rizzoli mumbled.

"Ah," Madame Zolinda looked over her shoulder, "I sense that you are a nonbeliever, Detective."

Rizzoli snorted, "What gave you that idea?"

"You wear your disdain like a winter coat."

Madame Zolinda stopped in front of the last door on the right and held it open for the detectives. Incense poured out of various little burners and a round table sat in the middle of room surrounded by wooden chairs. "This is our séance room. Please have a seat."

Rizzoli and Frost took a seat and waited for Madame Zolinda to join them. Once she had settled in, she stared expectantly at Rizzoli.

"We have a few questions about one of your employees Sarah Jopling."

"Oh Goddess, I hope she's not in any trouble, she is such a sweet young girl, she is saving money for law school, she got into Harvard Law."

"What did Miss Jopling do for you here at the shop?"

"She was our most popular trance medium. Her séances would bring in anywhere from three to five thousand dollars per week."

"Can you explain what a trance medium is?"

"Absolutely," she clasped her hands together, her long fake finger nails reminded Rizzoli of talons, "a trance medium is one who goes into a trance like state in order to communicate with those on the other side."

"I see. So, how much of the money that Sarah brought in did she get to keep, what were the payment arrangements?"

"Everything, with all of my employees is 60/40."

"They make 60 percent you make 40?"

"No, the shop makes 60, the mediums make 40."

"Do you think anyone was jealous of Sarah's, um, talents?"

"We did have a former employee, Jessica Reynolds who goes by Rain Tree, used to be our trance medium and put a hex on her when she started working here. She was jealous of her talent and all of her clients left her to attend Sarah's."

"Did Jessica ever confront her?"

"Not that I know of. Detectives, please, can you tell me why you are here?"

"I'm sorry but Sarah was murdered."

Madame Zolinda stood up knocking her chair backwards, causing Rizzoli and Frost to stand and reach for their guns, " I can't, I, I…" She swayed on her feet before hitting the floor with loud thump.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em (they are the property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT) and I'm not looking to make a profit, just having a little fun!**

Chapter 5

"So, we're sitting there, in this séance room, this crystal ball is sitting in the middle of the table and the room is filled with incense so strong, I feel like I am back in mass, and I explain that Sarah was murdered and bam! She went down like a ton of bricks!"

Maura took a sip of her red wine, "was she alright?"

"Yeah, says she has a bad heart and whenever she gets a shock she passes out. It kind of makes we want to hide in a bush and leap out at her."

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, well… sort of." Jane plopped down on Maura's couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Maura reached forward and swatted her feet off the coffee table.

"I'm not why after all this time you still insist on putting your feet on the coffee table."

"It's just a table."

"Of course it's a table."

Jane grabbed a maroon pillow and swung it at her friend, nearly knocking the wine glass out of her hand. "Easy!" Maura put down the wine glass and armed herself with the pillows matching mate, "I am very experienced at pillow fighting."

"Years of boarding school?"

"Yes and summer camps."

"And just how many pillow fights have you been in Dr. Isles?"

"None." She swung the pillow towards Jane's waist and then reversed the pillow and bonked her on the head. "But, I've witnessed countless pillow fights."

"Oh it's on Isles!" Jane leaped to her feet and parried Maura's advance. They giggled and laughed as they fought across Maura's living room. Jane's knees hit the back of the love seat and buckled causing her to sit down. Maura continued the onslaught and tripped over Jane's big feet. The pillow flew across the room and she found herself straddling Jane's lap.

Jane felt her thighs clench as she was engulfed by her best friend's scent. Maura's eyes locked on hers as she reached and brushed a loose strand of brunette hair behind Jane's ear. Jane's breath caught in her throat, she feared that at any moment her heart would pound itself into oblivion. She imagined reaching up and wrapping her hand around the back of Maura's neck and pulling her soft lips towards her. Jane shook her head and without thinking, got to her feet, knocking Maura to the plush carpet.

"Sorry Maura, I uh, sorry." She reached down and helped Maura to her feet, "I, uh, I gotta go." She grabbed her keys off of the crescent table that sat next to Maura's front door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

From her dining room window Maura watched her best friend get into her department issued car and wasn't surprised when Jane's head thumped against the steering wheel. She wanted nothing more than to comfort Jane, to pull her into her arms and hug away all the fear, all the doubt, but Maura couldn't risk the rejection, her delicate sense of self wouldn't be able to cope with losing Jane. Instead, she stood as she always did, silently watching and waiting for the world to come to her.

Jane feared she wouldn't be able to drive, her nerves too jittery and she had nowhere to go, she couldn't face her empty apartment and the loving unconditional ministrations of her dog Jo Friday and clearly, Maura's company was out of the question. She considered heading back to the Dirty Robber, to lose herself in the familiar sights and smells and to fill her emptiness with all of the possibilities created only when a person has had too much to drink.

Finally, she started her car and headed towards the only place that always felt safe, her parents house. She felt like a coward, running home to mom and dad because she couldn't face her feelings, couldn't face her best friend. Even though it was only 10pm the lights in the Rizzoli House were off. Jane entered through the kitchen and didn't bother to turn on a light, grabbing a beer she sat down at the kitchen table. She liked hiding in the familiar darkness, in her mind she ran through the position of all the kitchen appliances on the counter, she saw the patched hole that Frankie Jr. and her caused during one of their infamous fights, he'd always been hard headed.

The light flicked on and Angela Rizzoli appeared not at all surprised to find her only daughter sitting in the dark in her kitchen. "Let me make you something to eat, you look terrible."

"Thanks, ma."

"You do, I'm just telling you the truth in hopes that one day you will find someone to take care of you." Angela went into the fridge and began pulling out leftovers.

Jane took a long swig of beer, "I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Everyone needs someone to take care of them, Jane." She reached for a plate and began filling it, "Especially you. You can't even feed yourself, let alone a husband and one still wants grandchildren while one is still young enough to pick them up."

"Jesus ma!" Jane grabbed her beer and stood up, "I don't need this shit."

"I'm just sayin'!"

"Well, don't."

Jane was afraid to sleep, afraid of seeing Maura, of not being able to control herself. Instead, she walked the streets, ignoring drug deals and not worried about prostitutes disappearing into expensive cars, she wasn't a cop tonight, she wasn't Jane Rizzoli, she considered going into a bar, picking up a random man to erase Maura from her mind.

She eventually made her way to the edge of Boston Common and found herself walking towards the crime scene she had explored so thoroughly earlier in the day. A couple of Uni's waved, greeting her as she stepped under the yellow crime scene tape. The charred destroyed tree stood, rightfully, at the center of the crime scene.

"Detective Rizzoli," one of the uniformed officers came over to her, "just so you know there is a suspicious man who keeps walking past the crime scene, we came on at 10 and he has walked by at least a half a dozen times and he's not dressed like he's an exercise nut or anything."

"Good eye, thanks. Any guess as to when he'll be back?"

"Well if he's stickin' to his pattern he should be here in about 10 minutes. Comes in from the south."

"Great, maybe he wants to have a little chat." Jane, although pretending to examine the crime scene, had lost all interest in it; her eyes scanned the horizon her adrenaline beginning to warm her muscles. She circled and studied, pretending to be looking for a missed piece of evidence. The man blended in with the night, his black hoodie, despite the heat was pulled over his head and he was wearing dark pants. Jane pretended to get a phone call and stood up; she turned her back on the visitor and began to follow him once he was past. Jane unholstered her weapon, "Boston PD freeze!"

The man looked over his shoulder and hesitated for the briefest of moments before taking off. "Shit!" Jane holstered her weapon and took off after the suspect. They sprinted down a slight incline Jane gaining on him until he took a quick right off of the main sidewalk, Jane nearly slipped. Using her left hand against the concrete she regained her balance and resumed her pursuit. Just as they reached the Frog Pond Jane was within arm's reach of the suspect, she leaped, sick of running, and tackled him. They splashed into the Frog Pond, the surprise of being submerged subduing the suspect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em (they are the property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT) and I'm not looking to make a profit, just having a little fun!**

**Reviewers: Sorry about the posting delay. As a reader I never understood of appreciated when my favorite authors would claim that "real life" got in the way of their updates. I get it now and will no longer complain. Updates will be much more frequent! Thanks so much for your kind words, please keep 'em comin'!**

Chapter 6:

Rizzoli paced in front of the giant white board that spanned one whole wall in the homicide bull pen. Absently, she slapped the red capped dry erase marker against the palm of her hand. Frost studied his partner, knowing better then to interrupt her pacing he waited for her to verbalize her thoughts. Korsak, pretended to study the case file in front of him.

Jane stopped and pointed the marker at Korsak, "Did Rain Forest's alibi check out?"

"Rain tree?" he grinned, "as solid as a crystal ball, she was doing tarot readings for most of the day. She took a half an hour for lunch, ate with," he flipped through his notepad, "David Jinks in the park, witnesses saw them. And then went right into the séance which lasted until midnight."

"We need a time of death to completely rule Rain Forest out."

"It's only 8:15." Frost took a sip of his coffee.

"So, if I know Maura, she's been at it for a couple of hours. Why don't you two do some cross referencing, revolution, hangings, you know," Jane winked at Frost, "Just work your magic."

"Oh I will."

The morgue was quiet and cool. Jane wondered if there was something wrong with her because she found solace down here among the dead. Sometimes when she couldn't think among the clutter and clamor of the station she would come down here to clear her head, the air was always crisp and clean accept of course if Maura was working on a particularly heinous case. Sure enough Maura was already to work, Sarah Joplin's chest was open, flesh and bone exposed for all to see. "I don't have a cause of death yet." Maura addressed Jane who hovered in the doorway without turning around or lifting her head.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Your scent." Maura removed the heart and moved it to the scale as Jane sniffed her arm pits. "Honeysuckle and rain. It's a unique but very pleasing combination."

"Uhh," Jane felt her cheeks flush, "uhh, thanks. Do you at least have a definitive time of death for me?"

"Yes, Miss Jopling was dead only 6 hours before we found her."

"How in the hell did the perp set all this up in the middle of the day?"

"You know I don't like to guess but maybe there was more than one," Maura looked up and smiled at Jane, "if this is a revolution after all I can't imagine it's a revolution of one."

Jane's stomach fluttered, Maura's hazel eyes reminding her of fall leaves, "Dr. Isles, did you just make a guess without the appropriate empirical data?"

Maura looked as if she had been caught stealing from the church coffer, "no, I, no of course not, I was just hypothesizing, brain storming."

" No worries," Jane grinned at her friend, "you're probably right. I'm thinkin' we need to crack the caller's message, he wasn't just talking crazy, he was speaking to us in code."

Jane lingered as long as she could enjoying the way in which Maura moved in the morgue. There would never be any doubt for anyone who watched her work, that this was her realm. Here, she was the voice for those that had been silenced by the most heinous of circumstances. Her hands have held the hearts of ninety year-old women, of newborns, and everyone in between.

"Jane…" Maura pulled off her gloves and scrubbed her hands in the sink. "Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Maura studied her friend, "I don't know you just seem," Maura was not used to struggling for words, they were always available, waiting to be chosen, like bright pieces of candy in a plastic bin, "lost."

"How can I be lost? I spend more time here than in my own home." Jane deadpanned before heading out the door.

Jane recognized the Boston twang of her mother, Angela Rizzoli, before she even opened up the stairwell door. She inhaled deeply as if that would fortify her against her mother's intensity.

"Ma," Jane suddenly felt exhausted, "what are you doing here?"

"Well you left without eating last night so I thought I'd bring you and your little friends some lunch. You can't think without eating!"

Jane held up her hand as if it would silence her mother, "It isn't even 9 in the morning!"

"Well, you have to have lunch sometime." Angela smiled, "Maura!" She passed Jane with her arms outstretched, "I brought lunch for everyone!" The hugged and Angela held Maura at arm's length, "Honey, you look stunning as always, I wish your fashion sense would rub off on Jane." Frost nearly spit his coffee out. "We need to fatten you up. Neither one of your girls is going to catch a husband if you're so thin you look like you just got out of a cancer ward. Am I right, Detective Korsak?"

"Mrs. Rizzoli, you are always right!" He rose up his coffee cup saluting Angela.

"Ma, we have to work." Jane ran a hand through her messy hair, Maura tried not to smile at her friend endearing trait.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going, but not until I ask Maura to Gnocchi night." Angela glared at Jane as if she were supposed to know Angela's attentions. "Maura," she smiled at the beautiful medical examiner, "Wednesday night is Gnocchi night and we would love to have you if you're free."

"I believe I am Mrs. Rizzoli and I would be honored to join your family."

"Maura, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Angela?" She embraced Maura once more and kissed her cheek. "I am out of here; I will let you all get back to your work!"

Once the elevator had closed behind Angela, Jane exhaled, "Sorry about that guys. And Maura, please don't feel obligated to come."

"Jane," Maura smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Jane's cell phone rang and she snatched it off of her desk, "Rizzoli," her eyes grew wide at the familiar voice of their informant. She signaled for Frost to start a trace. "Sir, can you repeat that? Sir? Sir?" Jane slammed her phone onto her desk, "Damnit!"

"What did he say?" Maura touched Jane's elbow.

Jane shook her head, "it was her bad carriage and indeed I say with tears that she is an enemy to all good."

"What in the hell does that mean?"

"Shit," Korsak cursed and covered the mouth piece on his desk phone, "we got another one don't know if it's related. Old Boston Neck."

Jane snatched her keys off her desk, "let's roll."

"Sarah Good!" Maura exclaimed as Jane drove them to the latest crime scene.

"Jesus Maura! I almost drove off the road! What? Sarah Good?" Jane's eyes never left the road but Maura couldn't help but grin when she saw the recognition in Jane's eyes, "the witch?"

"Those six field trips to Salem paid off after all. Yes, Sarah Good the alleged witch that was one of the first three witched hung during the Salem Witch Trials."

"Why would she say that about herself, it doesn't really support her innocence…"

"It was her who said it Jane but her husband William Good who was trying to recues himself of any wrong doing during her trial."

Jane banged the palm of her hand against the steering wheel, "so we might be looking for someone who is involved but doesn't want to be held accountable, someone who has become self-righteous." Jane's eyes darted to her best friend, "that narrows it down to about every Bostonian I know."

Maura smiled, "yes, but we have a bit more information than before. When did you become so pessimistic Detective Rizzoli?"

The first thing Jane noticed was the petite nature of the victim, who looked child like, her empty eyes staring at nothing and everything. Her eyes were the most vibrant blue. It wasn't often Jane had to look away from a victim but the way she laid arms neatly at her side, revolver sitting over her heart, the polished metal gleaming in the sunlight. A single bullet hole pierced a dime sized hole between her eyebrows, the tiniest river of blood ran down the bridge of her nose before sharply cutting across her pale cheek.

The area was old but well maintained the signs of a working class neighborhood that still clutched desperately to the American Dream. Shop keepers leaned against brooms and spoke to each other in quiet whispers as they stared at the scene. People honked and swore realizing that once again some had the nerve to get murdered and cause them to be late to work once more. Jane wondered if the city she so dearly loved was decaying, the beginning of the end, an apocalypse of indifference.

"Shop keeper," Korsak wondered up to Jane and nodded to an Indian man that stood wringing his hands in the tiny overhang that led into his shop. He was dressed in the traditional white cotton of his people and he was one of those men that looked complexly old and young at the same time, "says that he has never seen the woman in his shop or in the neighborhood. Frost is checking with the neighbors. He seems terribly upset keeps mumbling something about beginning attacked by the five evils."

"The Five Evils," Maura looked up from the body she was kneeling next to and Jane found herself looking away once more. Maura's beauty was even more painful to Jane when they were surrounded by such destruction and chaos, "the gentleman must be Sikh. It's a traditional Indian Religion in which it followers believe that the mind and spirit of man are constantly under attack from the five evils: Kam, Krodh, Lobh, Moh, and Ahankar." Maura smiled and turned back to the body.

Jane gawked at Maura, "Alright Googlemouth, in English please."

"Lust, rage, greed, attachment, and ego."

Jane kneeled down across the body from Maura, "So which one is she guilty of?"


End file.
